


I can't stand you - until you kiss me

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hip Hop, Inspired by Music, Music, Self-Discovery, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Within 2 years, Emma had made it. Sure, she’d recorded a few rap tracks before…but, suddenly, one of them went viral! Now, every major music label is basically throwing record deals at her. Then Regina Mills happens.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So THIS one is really a different FF, at least for me to write. I have been working on the idea since a few months now, but finally decided (after encouraging words by my friend & beta reader Patric) to share the first chapter with you.  
> I will write some of the lyrics myself, or use other songs - if that is the case - I'll link them in here. 
> 
> The beat and concept of the lyrics are from this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsrDYTEicq8.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think. Seriously, I cannot wait for your input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So THIS one is really a different FF, at least for me to write. I have been working on the idea since a few months now, but finally decided (after encouraging words by my friend & beta reader Patric) to share the first chapter with you.  
> I will write some of the lyrics myself, or use other songs - if that is the case - I'll link them in here.
> 
> The beat and concept of the lyrics are from this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsrDYTEicq8.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think. Seriously, I cannot wait for your input.
> 
> PS. This story is and will be beta read now by tiny-shroom (on tumblr) thank you :)

Her heartbeat raced as sweat dripped down her back, soaking through her muscle shirt. She moved her body rhythmically to the West African hip-hop beats.

“Call me first. Not the second or the third — but first.”

She clapped her hands together and the crowd went wild.

“Call me first! THANK YOU!”

Emma dropped the microphone, waving at her fans as she disappeared backstage.

“Damn, Emma,” Ruby laughed, offering the sweaty musician a fresh towel. “This was SO AWESOME!”

“The crowd was on fire!” Emma panted, wiping the sweat off her face.

“Emma!”

She turned around and spotted her DJ.

“Hook! Your mixing skills were off the hook!” she teased. He mock-glared at her. “No, for real, you were lit,” she grinned, patting her DJ’s shoulder. “Tonight, you were better than ever.”

She grabbed a much needed bottle of cold water on the way to her dressing room.

“We’re having a big, fat party on our tour bus!” Ruby announced, jogging past her.

Emma entered her dressing room and closed the door behind her, taking the soaked muscle shirt off. She smiled to herself as she searched for a fresh shirt, thinking about how far she’d come.

Within the past 2 years, Emma had made it. Sure, she’d recorded a few rap tracks before…but suddenly, one of them went viral! Now, every major music label was basically throwing record deals at her. Enticing no doubt, but Emma knew that once she committed to any one of them, she would have become their puppet. That’s why she decided to build her own label instead. Together, with her friends and crew, she knew she could make it herself – even if it meant more hours and extra paperwork. She had never been known as a slacker, and anything was better than not being in control.

The music industry – especially the hip-hop scene – was all over Emma lately; the first female to overrun her male competitors by miles while making it seem so effortless. Of course, it was not in fact that easy. Many criticized her music, her style, her appearance. Some wished her to be more feminine. Her lyrics were blunt and definitely not for kids’ ears. However, Emma told stories — about her life, the streets and living in the system as an orphan. Through her words, she encouraged people to fight, to survive and to not take anything for granted. Of course, not all her stories were so grim. She also celebrated the successes in her life.

Whenever the name ‘Swan’ appeared somewhere, people immediately brought up her newest hit ‘Primo’, a song about life, love, friendship  and Emma being ‘numero uno’ — an ode to putting oneself first, if you will.

Finally finding more comfortable and dryer clothes, she put on a clean shirt with her signature leather jacket, then left the dressing room. She turned to her manager, August, who was waiting for her.

“So? Where to next?”

He explained while his fingers moved quickly on his tablet's screen, “We’ll be heading to Storybrooke. Although, it’s not confirmed yet. Their Mayor is a bit...tough. Neal will call us as soon as he knows more.”

“I hope he will agree, or that’s a whole lot of tickets we’ll have to refund,” Emma sighed and grabbed her duffle bag.

“She.” He corrected her.

“Huh?” She furrowed her brow.

“She. Storybrooke is run by a formidable woman,” He clarified. “Neal says most people are intimidated by her. So let’s pray the Madam Mayor finds it in her heart to promote the arts in her town.”

“No way! I won’t have some thug promoting their depraved music and morals – or lack thereof – anywhere near my town.” Regina seethed at the young man in front of her desk.

Neal pinched the bridge of his nose while he listened to Regina's enraged rant.

"Listen, Regina," he swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I'm well aware that her music is – compared to the other artists that have held shows here – rather different." He scratched his scruffy chin. "However Storybrooke is a town that depends on tourists. They fuel this town, right?"

Regina's face was a mask of indifference as she looked Neal straight in the eye, "What are you implying Mister Cassidy?"

"Nothing really, only that Storybrooke could use some of Emma's range and popularity. Think of her however you want, but that woman knows how to attract people. All sorts of people." Neal smiled briefly at the imposing Mayor.

Regina clenched her teeth, but deep down she agreed with Neal. She didn't like it, but it could be good for Storybrooke.

"Fine. But I swear to god, Cassidy, if something happens, I'll make you and the agency pay for it." She growled in frustration.

Neal smiled while nodding, "Thank you. And Regina? Emma is not that bad. She will grow on you."

Regina huffed as she glared at the young man, "Out Cassidy."

The moment Neal left her office, Regina turned to her laptop and typed Emma's name into the search bar. The first video that came up was Emma's latest hit Primo.' Regina licked her dry lips as she clicked on the thumbnail. The first shots were incredible landscape pictures that appeared to be somewhere in Africa. The next scene was a blonde woman, running through a tour bus and laughing while another woman was chasing her. Regina had to admit: the West African hip-hop beat would animate anyone to dance- it sent positive vibes. Then the blonde woman turned around and started rapping.

_ We were first _

_ First to conquer the platinum stamp. _

_ Suddenly all the thugs were dancing to this West African sample. _

_ Butthurt men lashing out at me for being a great example. (Woah) _

_ Back in the day I was so broke, couldn't pay my bills _

_ Didn't take long for my genius brain to come up with my skills. _

In the next scene, Emma was onstage performing with her friends. After that, it cut to what seemed to be a backstage scene. Emma sat on a chair, laughing at someone, a lightly clad woman on her lap.

Regina stopped the video and leaned back, closing her eyes. So that woman and her crew would reside in Storybrooke from tomorrow until next week.

They drove through the night. It was almost dawn when Emma woke up and quietly walked to the tour bus kitchen. After fixing herself a coffee, she tiptoed to the lounging area. This tour was nothing she had ever experienced before. Traveling across the states, in a tour bus – with her friends, who were her family at the same time.

It was a dream come true.

She took a big sip of her coffee as her eyes took in the sunrise. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes.

"Henry, up!" Regina yelled.

"I'm up Mom!" He yelled back.

Regina scolded him lightly while walking back to the kitchen. Henry had just turned 14, and it looked like puberty hit him. She placed two pancakes on her son's plate as the boy entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom," He kissed her cheek, sitting down on the big kitchen table. "Hey, is it true that Emma Swan will perform here?" Henry asked while he cut his pancake into pieces.

"You know her?" Regina asked him, baffled, while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah? Everybody knows her, duh." He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Henry, I do not approve of this, okay? I don't want you to listen to such crass music."

The boy rolled his eyes as he wolfed down his breakfast. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Live a little."

Regina's eyes went wide and stared at him in shock, "What did you just say?"

"Live a little, Mom! You've been working so much. When was the last time you went out?"

"Henry! I'm doing my best to provide you with anything you want and need." She mumbled angrily.

"I know. I just want you to have some fun – at least once in a while." He kissed her cheek again, as he left the kitchen. "Love you. I'll see you after basketball practice."

Regina sighed quietly and shook her head slowly. Her prince was growing up.

Emma and her crew rolled into Storybrooke at 10 a.m. Neal and his colleague, Jefferson, were already waiting for them.

"This looks really – idyllic." Emma noted while exiting the tour bus.

"Neal and Jefferson grew up here. It's a nice little town." August grinned as he took the bags.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted the two agency members. "Where will we stay?"

"My Dad offered one of his houses up the street," Neal smiled, hugging Ruby briefly. "I first thought the bed-and-breakfast would be suitable, but considering that we'll be staying a little longer in Storybrooke than usual, a house would be better."

"Good boy!" Killian winked, patting Neal's shoulder, who rolled his eyes in return.

"I have to send my friends David and Mary Margaret a text with the info," Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

Emma just laughed at her friends, shouldering her backpack. That's when she spotted a black Mercedes Benz driving by them. The car stopped, and a woman with dark hair exited the vehicle. Emma swallowed slowly as she continued to watch the woman who was clearly walking in their direction.

"That is Regina Mills, the Mayor," Neal whispered.

"Damn..." Emma breathed.


	2. Regina Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote this chapter! Thank you for the comments, keep them coming, I really want to know what you think :)
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!

 

Regina gave the group a once over, her eyes stopping at Emma as she recognized her from the videos and pictures she had checked the previous day. She cleared her throat, stepped closer to the rapper, and tilted her head slightly to the side.

“So you are the musician everyone has been gushing about?”

Emma shifted uncomfortably under the Mayor’s watchful gaze.

“Yeah, I guess that is me,” she replied, shrugging, before she straightened her back – never breaking eye contact with the older woman.  “Emma Swan. Nice to meet you Madame Mayor.”

Raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow, Regina’s eyes raked over Emma’s body then went back to her face.

“We will see if it  _ is  _ ‘nice to meet me’. My name is Regina Mills, as you all already know. I am the Mayor of this sleepy little town. Let me be frank with you: I do not condone any foul behavior. I do not want any bad publicity regarding Storybrooke and its residents. You are free to play your show, wine and dine here. Ah, and one last thing - no drugs!” Regina’s dark eyes gazed threateningly at Emma, studying her face.

Emma raised her hands in mock surrender, her eyes and face open.

“I don’t know if you’re familiar with my music and lifestyle. We’re a little bit different than other Hip Hop artists but no drugs, I agree.” Emma smiled brightly at the Mayor, attempting to break the ice.

However, Regina had other plans.

“Doubtful, Miss Swan. You are free to go now.” With a curt nod, she turned away and walked briskly to her car.

“Oh my god, she’s a handful…” Ruby whispered, the boys nodding in agreement.

“She’s even scarier, when you have to negotiate with her,” Neal sighed, shouldering one of Emma’s many bags.

“I think she is magnificent,” Emma grinned briefly, as she closed her red leather jacket.

Emma dropped her luggage at the end of the bed and laid down, sighing at the feeling of a comfortable mattress underneath her. She loved traveling with the tour bus.The space wasn’t too bad and the beds were comfortable enough, but after quite some time on the road she craved a proper bed.

Her thoughts quickly wandered back to Regina Mills; the woman in charge of this town, and damn she was one hell of a woman. Emma quietly chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. She had met many people of all kinds over the course of time. Some were pleasant and others, well…not so much. Although Regina was not exactly welcoming them, Emma saw the fire in the brunette woman’s eyes. Something most people didn’t have anymore.

A knock on the door startled the blonde rapper. She looked up and called out a “come in.”

Ruby entered the room, closing the door behind her.

“The house is really nice. I’m actually impressed with Neal.” Ruby grinned, sitting down next to Emma.

“We should thank his dad,” Emma winked, leaning against the headboard.

“Yeah, right,” Ruby chuckled, grabbing one of the pillows. “Hey, by the way, what do you think of Regina?”

Emma tapped her fingers against her chin as she looked thoughtfully at her friend. “She seems…determined to protect the town, which is in some way admirable.”

Ruby nodded, her eyes never leaving Emma, “She’s your type, hm?”

Emma narrowed her eyes, looking at Ruby in confusion. Licking her lips, she leaned closer to her friend.

“I do not have a ‘type,’ Rubes.”

Ruby laughed, throwing her head back as she flung a pillow at Emma.

“I beg to differ. Let me think about an example.” Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, Ruby pretended to think. “Lily…brunette, tough and a goddamn bitch.”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she gaped at the slender woman.

“You can’t possibly compare the two,” she rasped, rubbing her palms together. “Besides, let’s stop with this, okay? I bet Regina has, like – supernatural hearing and is listening in.”

Ruby snickered, but nodded her head. “Yeah, you’re right, and sorry for bringing up Lily.”

“It’s alright, Ruby. I’m over her.” Emma smiled warmly at her friend.

At lunchtime, Emma, Ruby and Killian decided to check out the area where she would hold her concert.

“This looks promising,” Hook noted as he looked up at the half-built stage.

“Yeah, it definitely does,” Emma agreed, walking closer to the stage as she watched the men setting up her venue.

“Emma Swan?”

She turned to the voice and saw a young boy looking nervously at her.

“Yeah and you are?” She smiled, slowly walking closer.

“Henry, I’m” – his voice cracked and his hands held tightly onto a basketball – “Sorry, I meant…I’m a big fan of yours.”  

“Aww, that’s cool, Henry,” Emma answered, stopping right in front of him.

A blush crept up the boy’s neck as he swallowed hard.

“Loosen up a little, I’m only human,” Emma winked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She would never get used to her fans’ reactions.

“I…Yeah, but you are like – my favorite artist,” Henry answered sheepishly, clutching the ball to his chest.

Emma’s smile grew as her eyes wandered to Hook and Ruby who stood some feet behind them.

“You wanna play some?” She asked after some seconds, nodding to the ball in his hands.

Looking to his ball, he started to chew on his lower lip.

“Yes, sure, but my Mom will be here in ten minutes or so to pick me up…” He explained, his face full of disappointment.

“I saw a court on our way. How about we play until your mom arrives?” Emma suggested, pleased to see his face lightening up.

“Oh yeah, she’ll pass through there anyway, so we can do that,” grinning, he agreed happily.

“Guys let’s head over to the basketball court,” Emma called over to Hook and Ruby.

“5 - 2 for Henry! Awesome!” Ruby cheered, clapping her hands together.

The boy laughed, dribbling around Emma toward the basket. She followed him closely, trying to block.

Henry dodged her block skillfully, scoring another point.

Emma panted, leaning over with her hands placed on her knees. “Jesus, Kid, you are on fire.”

Henry flashed a toothy grin at her, as he dropped the ball, “Thanks!”

Emma wiped the sweat off her face as she saw a familiar black Mercedes approaching them.

Henry waved at her car, picking up his ball in the process.

“Um, Henry, is this your mother?” Emma asked carefully while she continued to look at the vehicle.

“Yeah, she’s the Mayor,” he shrugged, walking closer to the blonde. “Would you sign my ball?”

“Sure, anyone got a marker?” Emma asked her friends, who approached them quickly. Ruby handed Emma the marker.

“Henry, what are you doing there?” Regina hurried over, her face stern and angry.

“I was playing basketball with Emma.” He took the ball from Emma, smiling appreciatively at her.

“Hello Regina,” Emma greeted, once the Mayor stopped right in front of them.

“It is Madame Mayor for you,” Regina snarled, grasping Henry’s gym bag. “Henry, in the car – now.

“Let me be clear Miss Swan: you and the likes of you are only tolerated here until your ‘show’ is done. So stay away from my son.” Regina hissed, her voice low and dangerous.

Emma stared in sheer confusion and hurt at the mayor.

Regina was already on her way to her car when Emma called her out.

“What is your problem, Mayor Uptight? I have done nothing to you and your townspeople! I’m only here to live my dream and deliver a great show to my fans!” Emma stated angrily, slowly walking towards Regina.“Usually I have the utmost respect for women in charge, because it means you kicked some dude’s nuts, to gain THIS. But you are just like said dudes, full of prejudices and shit. Ready to throw anything that’s foreign to you under the bus.” Her breathing became labored, her eyes wide in anger. “Practice what you preach, don’t be like them! I mean, I’m open to you – I don’t walk around and claim that you slept your way up the ladder.” Emma shot, her eyes fiery.

“Excuse me?” Regina yelled, quickly crossing the few feet between them.

“See how that stings? How it undermines everything? That’s exactly how I feel when you treat my friends and I like trash for no reason.” Emma explained much calmer now.

Regina’s mouth snapped shut, and she stared at Emma, her breathing heavy.

Emma fought so hard for her dream and the life she was living now. She learned the hard way, but she also learned to forgive and look behind the scenes. Taking a deep breath, she tried a different approach.

“Let me suggest something, yeah? My crew and I are having a jamming session tomorrow night at the house where we are staying. Come over, bring your husband, wife, or whoever you would like to bring with you and if you still think we suck, fine – feel free. But at least try it out.”


	3. The Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments, here is the new chapter. I linked the songs, I used in this one. Also, this is a Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/missawesome87/playlist/5LkMiiojTChRasSEwfXFDZ
> 
> So let me please know what you think, I'm really curious! :)

Regina bit her lower lip as she watched Kathryn enter her office. She was about to ask her best friend for a favor, which is something Regina didn't like to do generally.

"Regina, it is great seeing you," Kathryn smiled genuinely at the mayor.

Regina reciprocated the smile, pointing at the chair across from her, "I am really glad you could make it on such short notice."   

Kathryn took the offered seat, her eyes curiously lingering on Regina, "No problem, Regina. You know I am always happy to help."

Regina cleared her throat, squirming uncomfortably on her seat, "I know, and for that I am really grateful." Licking her suddenly dry lips, her eyes locked with Kathryn's, "As you know, Emma Swan is currently residing in Storybrooke."

"Uh, yeah, I heard she's great and hot," Kathryn gushed, a big grin spreading across her face. Gritting her teeth, Regina stared, bewildered at her best friend.

It was beyond her, how this coarse blonde woman fascinated everyone. Granted, she was good looking, obviously well worded and very gifted in music. The more the brunette thought about it, the more reasons came up to not dislike the blonde rapper so immensely.

Snapping herself out of the reverie, Regina focused back on Kathryn, "Yes, so have I heard. Emma invited me to a jam session at their house for tonight. Henry would sell his soul – obviously – to accompany me, but for one, it is a school night and two, I do not think it would be appropriate for his age. So, with that being said, would you like to go with me?"     

Clapping her hands together, Kathryn gave Regina a thumbs up, "Of course I'd loved to go! I will check in with Frederick. Maybe he would like to spend the evening with Henry."

"That is a splendid idea," Regina smiled, taking a deep breath.

She was actually quite relieved that Kathryn would accompany her.

"You think it was a good idea, inviting Regina Mills?" August asked, furrowing his brow.

Emma sighed while she dropped the weights she had been lifting for the past thirty minutes.

"Yes, I think it is," she stared determinedly at her friend and manager. "Have you ever questioned my actions before?"

August rolled his eyes, leaning against the bench, "Don't, Emma. Don't make me remind you of Lily."

Emma huffed, closing her eyes as she heard August’s words. Fair enough. Back then she did some weird stuff.

"Don’t start with Lily again, okay? This is fucking different! Regina treats me and all of us like gum beneath her expensive shoes." Emma argued, taking another – much heavier – weight.

"So what? She's a mean bitch. Why do you even care?" August exclaimed, but held the weight pole lightly to support Emma.

"Because I do, August – all my life people treated me the way they wanted to. I am a role model. I try to inspire people regardless of anything. Plus, I don't even really believe that she's THAT mean in reality."

She pushed through the screaming pain in her arms, sweat dripping down her forehead and arms.

"I think that’s enough lifting for today, Emma. Look, do whatever you think is necessary, but don't let her under your skin."

Letting her arms fall back down, Emma looked questioningly at her friend, "Why would you assume that anyway?"

August snorted, shaking his head in mild amusement. "Emma, I’ve known you since we were both in the system, if there is anything in the world that intrigues you more than making music, it's women – not all kinds of course. However, my gut tells me that Regina could fall into your pattern."

Emma swallowed, wiping the sweat off her face she looked back at him, "I got this."

"Good. Now go shower – you smell." August winked as he left the little room.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed, deciding that a shower was indeed a good idea.

The place was actually crowded when Regina and Kathryn arrived at the musician's house.

"Wow," Kathryn breathed, "they sure know how to throw a party."

Regina rolled her eyes, unimpressed as she looked around and saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Aye, Madame Mayor."

Regina turned around as she saw Killian Jones leaning against the doorframe. "Didn't think you'd come."

Grinning brightly at the man, Kathryn stepped forward, "I'm Kathryn, Regina's best friend."

Jones took Kat's hand, as he smiled charmingly at the woman, "Pleased to meet you, I am Killian."

"And she is married," Regina scoffed, pushing past him.

Kathryn looked apologetic at the man, who motioned deeper into the house, "They're almost done setting up the little stage."

"I'm going to get us something to drink," Kathryn motioned to the kitchen as she walked away.

Regina watched as Emma took her seat on a stool in the middle of the room along with Ruby. Killian joined them, a guitar in his hands.

"Hey everybody, most of you know my band who accompany me with their instruments. In addition, after I am done, they will perform some of their songs. Have fun!"

Kathryn handed Regina a glass of wine while the brunette watched Emma with rapt attention.

[ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPTvUtLjf6I)

_ 20 years old in the streets and I'm rollin' with gangsters now  _

_ Hip-hop is takin' over me, my language, my clothes, my lifestyle  _

_ And I carry that attitude with me to this day, more or not  _

_ And I'm young and hot-headed  _

_ Always running from police and skateboardin'  _

_ Graffiti, loiterin', I sorta got my peace from the chaos  _

_ Was no more "may-I's," surrounded by have-nots  _

_ And maybe some day I's will _

_ Regina felt the song, suddenly she understood some more about the blonde and her antics. She swallowed, raw emotion hitting her. _

_ I was against the grain, even when I was growin' wheat  _

_ Got back into rock and roll, and then got into poetry  _

_ Started expressin' everything I could through the medium of pen and pad  _

_ Playin' instrumentals off a tape and then over-dubbin' what I had  _

_ It was everything, because I had nothin'  _

_ And man that was alright, 'cause now I had somethin'  _

_ Little did I know that would be the hardest thing to do God ever put before me  _

_ So I took a look at what I've been through  _

_ And I made it my glory, and this is... _

_ [Chorus: Ruby] _

_ This is my story _

_ This is my glory _

_ This is what keeps me alive _

_ This is me flying _

_ This is me trying _

_ This is what keeps me alive _

Regina was surprised about how powerful Ruby's voice was, conveying the lyrics and emotions perfectly.

After the song ended, applause engulfed the room. Blushing slightly, Emma waved quickly before picking up another song.

[ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgvbhxb9yk8)

_ I wrote this song as a message for help  _

_ On behalf of anybody findin' they self  _

_ I wrote this letter to numb your pain  _

_ 'Cause everyday I wake up, I'm feelin' the same  _

_ I got issues just like you got issues  _

_ I been hurt, I seen the scar tissue  _

_ If I showed you, would you run away?  _

_ Do I gotta hide 'em for you to wanna stay?  _

_ Do I, even need you? Should I leave you?  _

_ Do I, gotta be you, just to please you?  _

_ Do I, say I'm all good, when I bleed you  _

_ Through my, heart? Quit tearin' mine apart _

_ [Chorus: Ruby] _

_ I shout, I swear, I get angry, I get scared  _

_ I fall, I break, I mess up, I make mistakes  _

_ But if you can't take me at my worst  _

_ You don't deserve me at my best _

_ Life is about makin' mistakes  _

_ It's also about tryna be great (right)  _

_ Do not let failure scare you away  _

_ I know you fed up, you fall, get up  _

_ It's all in us, I can speak about 'cause I did it (true)  _

_ Ladies and gentlemen, here's the exhibit  _

_ It's my life, look a little closer, you could see the highlight  _

_ Gold ain't always golden but I told 'em  _

_ Look at all the years I've been waitin' for a moment  _

_ Shed a lot of tears just to smile in the mornin'  _

_ Tell me could you love me? Tell me could you love me?  _

_ Tell me could you love me if I told you why? _

_ [Bridge: Emma + Ruby] _

_ This song's for anybody, yeah  _

_ Who feels like I did, never the cool kid  _

_ This song's for anybody  _

_ Who fought their way through, always remain true  _

_ This song's for anybody  _

_ The one's who tryin' to get it, the one's who dream it and live it _

After another song, Kathryn was tipsy and singing along with Neal, who had joined them at some point.

Regina didn't remember when, she was too busy watching Emma.

[ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uC2TFiQJ-Mw)

_ Yeah, and if I had a dollar  _

_ For every time they told me what I wouldn't be  _

_ I would be a rich girl with a crib on a big hill (ha forreal)  _

_ But I gotta work to get paid  _

_ Earn my own way  _

_ Work the third shift, burn the whole splits  _

_ Says burn up (Hold up, let me get it)  _

_ Look, failure is not an option, I gotta be at the top  _

_ Like I'm sorry, but I don't really feel sorry for y'all  _

_ I'm sorry I got a new number that you can't call  _

_ I'm sorry to everyone who still wants me to fall  _

_ Hold up, you know what, I ain't sorry at all _

"Thank you all for your support and I will see you at my show. Stay true! Now enjoy my band and their tremendous songs!"

_ So I, hope that it was worth it when you was searched and you found what glitters ain't gold _

_ And I, knew I wasn't perfect but I know that I made it all on my own _

Emma left the circle as she vanished into the opposite hallway. Regina cleared her throat, looking somewhat surprised at Kathryn and Neal who talked animatedly.

She averted her eyes back to the band that was now playing. Emma was right, they were good.

[ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3xLGECoWX8)

_ I was a young man  _

_ Never needed nothing  _

_ I had a real good life  _

_ Then you took my breath  _

_ On a Sunday as a sundress  _

_ Right then I lost my mind  _

_ I was a strong man  _

_ Right until the day  _

_ You took me down like a rolling stone _

Regina laughed quietly, shaking her head at the irony. Looking at her empty glass, she decided it was time for another drink.

Entering the kitchen, she walked to the counter. She refilled her glass and leaned against the fridge, taking a deep, calming breath.

Emma came into the kitchen, her steps halting as she saw Regina.

"Miss Mills," she downed her beer in one swig.

"I must say, Miss Swan…Your music is really not that bad," Regina said slowly, her eyes raking up and down Emma's body.

"Um…thanks, I guess," Emma placed the empty beer bottle on the counter as she walked towards Regina.

Regina furrowed her brow, confused at first – but then she saw mischief gleaming in Emma's eyes.

_ Never saw it coming  _

_ Blinded by the moment  _

_ Don’t know why I crave you all the time  _

_ Sugar on the tongue baby  _

_ Burning all night long yeah  _

_ Doesn’t make no reason or no rhyme  _

_ Never saw it coming _

Regina’s heart rate picked up, licking her lips as she felt anticipation grow. Emma stood only a few inches away, lifting her arm slowly, placing a hand on the fridge, and almost backing Regina into it.

The usual green eyes darkened a little as Emma watched Regina. Two could play that game.

"Regina?" Emma rasped, close to Regina’s ear. "I would like to get another beer – from the fridge."

Regina huffed quietly, something unfamiliar shooting through her body – disappointment?

"Of course. You could have said something, you idiot." Regina snapped, pushing Emma's offending arm away.

Emma chuckled, opening the fridge. "Of course, but where's the fun in that?"

Regina stared in disbelief at Emma, all kinds of emotions rattling through her body.

"You are treading on thin ice here, Miss Swan," Regina growled with an underlying warning.

Emma took a sip from her beer as she smiled openly at the Mayor.

"You know at first…I didn't understand your problem with me, but I think I'm beginning to see – there is actually no problem between us. I've rattled you, Regina, and you hate that. Just a few seconds ago, you thought I'd kiss you – finally quench that thirst and curiosity. I didn't – but now you are busy thinking about why I didn't."

Emma grinned smugly at the visibly tense woman.

Regina was baffled at how well Emma could read her, and at the same time she was angry with herself.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you fool. As if I would ever want to have your lips on me. Don't flatter yourself." Regina laughed cruelly, taking her glass as she left the kitchen in a hurry.


	4. The attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I last updated and I'm so happy to finally present you the new chapter! I hope you like it and I'd be happy about feedback :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“ So Emma took that guy's drink, looks at him – in a badass way - and says: What ya gonna do about me? First, they vote for me and I won and now your woman wants me, ‘cause she's sick of your misogynistic ass." Ruby grinned proudly, while Mary and David stared wide-eyed at her.

"My, Emma does sound badass." Mary whispered, her eyes flickering to the blonde, who stood by some school kids signing their backpacks.

"She is," Ruby took a big bite of her sandwich, as she noticed Regina entering the diner. "Well, until a beautiful woman appears, then Emma is basically a teenage boy on hormones."

David and Mary craned their heads, as they watched Emma.

The blonde bit her lower lip, never taking her eyes off the brunette, as she signed the last backpack, returning it to the kid.

"Oh Jesus, of all people it's Regina." Mary sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"She's a piece of work, right?" Ruby said, "Is she married or taken by any chance?"

"No, not married. However, rumored to be dating Robin, he is a sports teacher at Storybrooke High. Although, some of us think he started the rumors himself." David explained slowly, chuckling as he thought of Robin's attempts to woo Regina.

Ruby furrowed her brow while she chewed. "He does sound rather lame."

"He is not a bad guy, just not – interesting enough?" Mary shrugged, leaning closer to her husband.

Regina leaned against the counter, checking her phone as she deliberately tried to ignore Emma's presence.

The little bell on the door jingled and a blonde woman entered the diner. She slowly walked past Emma, checking the blonde rapper out.

Emma's eyebrows rose, staring at the young woman.

Which, Regina noticed, as she gaped at the rapper. Quietly huffing, the brunette looked back at her phone.

"This is Ashley, she's a flirt." David quietly explained to Ruby, pointing his thumb toward the blonde woman.

Ruby laughed, shaking her head in amusement, "I noticed, and so did Regina."

Three sets of eyes watched the mayor intently, as she tried to ignore Emma, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Something went down between them." Ruby suddenly said. "I know Emma like no one else. She's never been that tentative around Regina."

As if on cue, Emma turned towards her friend, clearly sensing something. She felt watched.

"Oh, look she makes a move!" David whispered in excitement.

"Madame Mayor, good to see you."

Regina's eyes rose and she stared silently at Emma.

Emma knew some of Regina's games by now, so she stepped a little bit closer.

"You know, your phone would be much more interesting with my number in it."

The brunette snorted at this, rolling her eyes she shook her head, "Smooth, Swan."

"I know right," Emma grinned, leaning against the counter, "So, you want my number ooor…" 

"I do not know why I would want your number?" Regina countered, raising her chin slightly.

"Well, for one it could be useful and two, well... I won't be in Storybrooke forever and imagine you'd miss me, with no way to reach out."

Regina wanted to snort again, but Emma's green, honest eyes caught her off guard,  so she thrusted her phone into Emma's hand without another word.

"Wow, she's good." David stated in amazement, his eyes set on the two women.

"Her game is top notch." Ruby whispered proudly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Plus, this is Regina – she's not some random, easy woman." Mary added, her forehead crinkling.

After saving her number into Regina's phone, she handed it back, "Text or call me, so I have yours too."

"I will, when I have time – see you around, Miss Swan." Regina took her takeout bag as she left the diner.

"Kathryn, I need your help."

The blonde looked quizzically at her friend, as she sat down, "Something happened?"

"Not really, I am just – confused?" The brunette chewed on her lower lip while her shoulders sagged slightly.

Kathryn nodded slowly, regarding her friend for a little while, "Has this something to do with a certain rapper?"

Regina huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "She is insufferable."

Kathryn chuckled as she watched her friend squirm and shift on the other side of the couch.

"Sooo..."

Regina sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, "The other night, at this jamming session, I somehow thought that Emma would kiss me." When Kathryn gasped, the brunette shot her a dark look.

"Worst part is that I would've liked it? I met her this morning, at Granny's and she was so charming. She conned me into saving her number."

Kathryn laughed at this, shaking her head slightly; she held her hand up, "Regina, conning is not the appropriate word for this. It is called flirting. Is she gay?"

Regina furrowed her brow, thinking about her friend's words, "I don't know?"

Kathryn's eyes went wide, holding her hand up once again. "I mean, considering how she's been hitting on you, I would say it is a safe bet. But still, we need to find out."

"I will not ask!" Regina exclaimed immediately while her hands grabbed the couch cushion.

Kathryn rolled her eyes in return, "Of course not, we are better than this!" She looked around and spotted Henry's tablet on the side table.

"Okay, we are going to Google her." The blonde grinned in excitement, as she sat down next to Regina.

The brunette leaned closer to Kathryn, while she typed Emma's name into the search bar. "Let's add 'love interest'"

Various articles popped up and they went through several, most of them fake, gossip pages.

"Hmm...Uh, this looks promising!" She clicked on the link and a few pictures came up – definitely shot by a paparazzo.

Tilting her head slightly, Regina looked at them and squinted, "They look – cozy."

Emma had her arms wrapped around a slender, dark haired woman while they walked down the streets in NYC.

Kathryn scrolled further down, as she stopped at the next picture – the woman nuzzled Emma's neck.

"Shit, I think that is her girlfriend? Hold on, the article is almost one year old. A lot could've changed." Kathryn mumbled as she looked for further information.

Regina gritted her teeth, while she looked through the pictures. If Emma thought she could use her, as some romp on the road, she was highly mistaken.

"I'm going to set her ass on fire." The brunette growled, clenching her hands into fists.

Kathryn placed the tablet on the coffee table and wrapped one arm around Regina's shoulders, "Listen, relax…Those pictures are old, we do not know for sure if they are still dating, okay?"  

After some silent moments, Regina cleared her throat.

"I'm actually not into women."

Kathryn sighed quietly, as she slowly looked at her best friend, "Have you ever tried it?"

Regina shook her head no, while she looked down to her fidgeting hands. "I was never attracted to women, so the possibility never came up."

"I love Frederick with all my heart, but sex with a woman is – wow." Kathryn stated bluntly, smiling as she watched Regina blush.

"Kat, I know way too much about your college time, I was there too."

"True, but you were always busy studying and all that stuff, so you might have missed out on some important, life changing stuff."

The doorbell rang and startled both women. Regina's eyes darted to the clock, and she furrowed her brow in confusion. Henry was still in school, and he had a key.

She rose from the couch and made her way to the front door; opening it she saw her mother.

"Mother what a surprise." Regina hugged Cora tightly as she entered the mansion.

"It is, I had to end my vacation early and thought I'd stop by. Oh hello Kathryn." She smiled at Regina's friend, who had just entered the hallway.

"Cora, it is great seeing you!" Kathryn smiled as she pulled on her jacket, "Regina, I'm off…Call me later, we still need to discuss this – thing." 

Regina rolled her eyes, but nodded as she opened the front door again.

"Henry is still in school, I assume?" Cora asked, after they entered the living room.

"That is correct; he will have basketball practice after. He is going to be really happy seeing you." Regina smiled, as she poured two glasses of water.

After Regina's father had died, Cora buried herself in work and took over the law firm in Boston. Regina's sister, Zelena, joined her shortly after.

"Mother, I…would like to ask you something, if you don't mind." Regina started, after they have finished their talk about Zelena, Henry, and the firm in Boston.

"Of course, I don't mind. What is bothering you?" Cora asked, smiling encouragingly at her daughter.

"You loved father very much, he was your true love, and you met at a very young age. But, has there ever been a time – where you wanted to – experience different things?"

Cora's eyebrows rose and she looked in surprise at Regina, "Well, I experienced a lot – even though I was with your father."

Regina bit her lip, as she looked down at her hands, "Have you ever been attracted to women?"

Cora swallowed visibly, as she looked even more surprised than before.

"No…not that I recall, I mean...Women are magnificent human beings. Regina, is something troubling you?"

"No, not really…I'm just confused, you know what? Forget I asked - this is making no sense at all." Regina huffed, as she quickly got off the couch and rushed out of the room.

Cora sighed quietly, as she chuckled and followed her daughter.

Late at night, Emma laid on her bed, pen, and notepad in her hands as she wrote. Every now and then, her mind would wander off – to a certain brunette. She inspired Emma and it scared her to some extent.

It meant, that Regina had gone way more under her skin than she initially thought. Sure, the brunette was a sensual, intelligent, and attractive woman. But Emma never expected that she would have such an impact in such short time.

She sighed quietly; closing her eyes, the blonde turned on her back. August had warned her and Ruby too, but she had to run head first into it.

But into what?

Nothing had happened, except for some teasing and flirting. In addition to that, she was way out of Regina's league.

That woman was a Mayor! Sophisticated, well educated, and filthy rich. Emma swallowed, trying to ignore the feeling of dread in her stomach. Her vibrating phone pulled her out of the depressing thoughts and she searched for it between the sheets.

**Now you got my number, too.**

Emma furrowed her brow, then it hit her – this was Regina.

Sudden butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she had to take a deep breath, or her chest would burst.

**_Thank you! I'm looking forward to our texting adventures_** ***winking***

It took several minutes, when another text arrived.

**Tell me, Miss Swan. How does one like you, balance and handle a relationship?**

Emma was extremely confused by that question. Licking her lips, she started typing.

**_It can be difficult, but not impossible. Also really depends on your partner too. Why do you ask?_ **

**Just curious.**

Emma rolled her eyes at that.

**Kathryn mentioned that you are dating someone**

Emma choked when she read the message and she was more confused than before. Suddenly she realized Kathryn must have dug up some old pictures of her and Lily.

**_Oh my, if she is talking about those old Paparazzi pictures, they are really old. I'm not seeing anyone._ **

She grinned, her stomach doing somersaults.

**_Speaking of which; you and that teacher, huh?_ **

This time it took almost an hour and Emma thought she had blown it.

**How do you – Mary Margaret, of course. Robin and I are amicable, that is it. Not that it is any of your business.**

**How long will you be in town?**

Emma bit her lower lip, mentally going through her timeline.

**_I think another week and then we are back on the road again. Another three weeks and after that I'm working on a new project. Geez, now I filled you in._ **

**My mother is in town and she would like to meet you, since apparently everyone knows who you are.**

Emma made a strangled noise, as she read the message. Her fucking mother???

_ Okay, keep calm, Swan. The woman is probably just curious. This is about your public persona and not about your attraction to her daughter. _

For a moment she thought about inviting Regina's mother to her concert, but then again – this was Mrs. Mills and if she was anything like her daughter, she'd probably hate it.

**_Of course, sure. Just tell me when and where. We have a last practice tomorrow around noon, but after that, I am free._ **

**7 PM, sharp. My place. Bring your manners.**

Emma swallowed as she stared at the message.  _ Shit. _

She bolted from her bed, rushing out of the room.

"RUBY!!!!"


	5. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Let me know what you think and enjoy!

[ _ Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_PFlKYoALw) _ , _

_ Here I am, stuck in the middle with you _

Turning her head to the left, so she could look at Killian, who gave her a thumbs up.

One of their rituals was singing ‘stuck in the middle with you’ by Grace Potter. It made them feel good and happy.

And Emma could use some happy moments. She had been on the edge since she received the dinner invitation from Regina.

There was no rational explanation as to why she freaked out – only that she did and a big case of nerves had hit her.

“Isn’t that an appropriate song?” Said a raspy voice from the side entry of the stage.

Emma whipped around, just to see Regina standing there.

“Well, in some way, yeah…it is.” Emma grinned, masking her nervousness skillfully, “How long have you been standing there?”

Regina bit back a smirk, as she watched Emma’s crew and friends working.

“Long enough to know that tomorrow night will be interesting. Tell me, are there anymore tickets available?”

Emma’s eyebrows rose at that, standing tall she shook her head no, “It is sold out.”

A flicker of disappointment crossed Regina’s face, but vanished quickly and she nodded curtly.

“Although,” Emma started, mischief sparkling in her eyes. “I can get you in, Henry too.”

That sparked Regina’s interest; she leaned closer to the blonde rapper. “Where is the catch?”

Emma tapped her finger against her chin, regarding Regina in silence.

“I don’t know if you would call it a catch. But, how about we’ll go on a date, once my tour is over?”

The well-prepared snide remark died on Regina’s tongue when she heard the proposal.

She stared baffled at Emma, “You mean, like a date date?!”

A small smile tugged on Emma’s lower lip, as she watched Regina fighting for dominance and composure.

“Yeah, a casual date. Have some dinner, get to know each other…”

Regina’s mind raced. Part of her did want to go on a date with Emma. But the other – more persistent – part wanted to send her to hell for coning – “flirting” – her into this. The blonde’s confidence impressed Regina, but it also scared her.

“Cat got your tongue?” Emma said, winking with a shit-eating grin all over her face.

_ Game on _ , Regina thought.

“I am merely surprised, Miss Swan. Of course, I would love to go on a date with you. Fair warning, though – I like it refined –  _ in every sense _ .”

Emma’s eyes went wide and her brain short-circuited.

The mayor laughed quietly, while walking past Emma, her shoulder slightly brushing Emma’s. “I’ll see you tonight.” Regina rasped.

“Emma asked me out on a date and I said yes!” Regina panted, as she barged into Kathryn’s office.

Kathryn looked up from her papers and furrowed her brow in confusion. “Take a deep breath and start again.”

Regina braced herself against the back of a chair, looking distraught and confused. “I was at the sound check, trying to rile Emma up. That…that woman riled me up instead.”

Kathryn chuckled, shaking her head as she got up. Moving closer to Regina, she guided the brunette woman towards the couch.

“So she beat you with your own game? I’m impressed.”

“Kat, you are not helping. That is what she did. So, I asked her if there were any tickets available. She said no and offered to get me and Henry in – in exchange for a date.”

“Damn, she’s good. So you agreed? Without a fight or anything of sorts?” Kathryn asked in anticipation.

Regina smoothed her hands down her skirt, licking her dry lips.

“More or less, yes. It took me a few seconds to respond, but when I did...it rendered her speechless.”

Kathryn’s eyebrow went up, as she looked questioningly at her brunette friend. “What did you say, Regina?”

“That I would love to go on a date with her and I like it refined – in every way.”

“Oh my god, Regina!” Kathryn exclaimed, laughter bubbling up. “Are you serious? Did she have a heart attack after? Poor woman. And to top all of this, she has to face YOUR mother tonight. Can you imagine the things she must be thinking now?” Kathryn wiped some tears of joy away, as she looked at Regina again.

“Seriously now. You made it sound like, you wanted her to push you up a  _ refined _ wall or take you on a  _ refined _ table.”

Regina cringed at that, throwing her head back as she groaned.

“Two can play that game and anyway, she wants to go on a date after her tour. Who knows if it will happen? Maybe I am just an - on the road – adventure?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, as she grabbed one of Regina’s hands.

“Hey, stop thinking stuff like that. I’m sure she’s genuinely interested in you.”

The brunette sighed quietly, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “We will see about that.”

Standing there, in the driveway of Regina’s house Emma didn’t know if it was a good idea anymore.

She obviously really liked the older woman; it was as if something drew her closer and closer.

She was an award winning, famous rapper – who faced a lot of oppression in the beginning.

Yet, when it came to Regina, she felt like her 17 year self again: hitting on an older woman and failing in doing so.

“Oh come on Swan, you can do this.”

Taking the remaining steps, Emma knocked on the big mansion door.

Henry opened the front door and smiled nervously at Emma.

“I didn’t believe it at first, when she told me.” He said, letting the rapper enter the house.

She smiled brightly at the teenager while he helped her with her red leather jacket.

“Mom is in the kitchen and my Grandma is still upstairs, follow me.” Henry explained, leading Emma through the hallway.

“Mom, Emma is here.” Henry announced as they walked into the kitchen.

“Hello Miss Swan pleased to see that you are punctual.” Regina said, while she closed the oven.

“Thanks for the invite, it really smells delicious.” Emma said nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs announced Cora, who appeared in the kitchen door shortly after.

Emma swallowed, as she looked at the older woman. So, this was Regina’s mother. She looked powerful, beautiful, and somewhat intimidating.  

“Hello Mrs. Mills, it is nice to meet you.” Emma said, extending her hand to Cora.

Taking the proffered hand, Cora smiled friendly at Emma, “Please, call me Cora.”

“Regina, your cooking is amazing. That must be the best lasagna I ever had!” Emma said, wiping the corners of her mouth clean with a napkin.  

“Oh I bet it is,” Regina winked, taking a sip of her wine.

“Emma, how are the preparations for tomorrow going?” Cora asked, smiling at the blonde.

“Good, we’ve had a sound check today and it went very smoothly.” Emma explained, looking at Cora who seemed genuinely interested.

“I’m not very accustomed to rap music, but I have certainly heard of you.” Cora said, her eyes briefly flickering to Regina.

“Oh really? I hope only good things.”

Cora chuckled, as she placed her glass back on the table.

“Of course, but tell me… How did you manage to succeed in such a male dominated business?”

Emma sighed, leaning back as she continued to look at the older woman.

“It was tough; I had to overcome some obstacles. I mean, it is still tough at times. I have worked with some male musicians, which was great. Then there are these types of men, who cannot see a woman succeeding. So, I only push myself harder.”

Regina’s face softened at that, listening to Emma with rapt attention. She would not admit it out loud, but she admired Emma.

“Well, Emma… That is admirable.” Cora smiled sweetly at the rapper, briefly patting her hand.

“I think it is really cool. Your music is not the usual rap stuff.” Henry chimed in as he grinned.

After they had cleaned the table and kitchen, Cora excused herself for the night – as she dragged Henry with her.

Suddenly the air was thick and laden with tension. Regina poured two glasses of cider, handing one to Emma.

“Um…thanks.” Emma nervously licked her lips, her palms sweaty.

“Let’s move this to the lounge.” Regina said, leaving the kitchen with hurried steps.

Once in the lounge, Emma took a seat right next to Regina. The mayor cleared her throat, turning her head so she was able to look at Emma.

“I have been thinking, Emma…and… I do not want to be one of your adventures.”

Emma swallowed visibly, as she stared dumbfounded at the brunette. “I’m sorry, what? Adventures?”

Regina sipped from her cider as she regarded Emma curiously. Taking her sweet time with her drink.

“Yes, I do not know how you would call it? Fun on the tour maybe?”

Emma shook her head slowly, turning her body so was fully facing Regina.

“Okay, I think you’ve got the wrong idea here.” Running her hand through her hair, Emma searched for the right words.“I like you Regina; despite our rough start I really think you are a remarkable woman. I am aware that we live two very different lives, but I want to get to know you nonetheless. If you were just a one night stand, please believe me I would have told you long ago.”

Emma looked at the brunette, with open and earnest eyes.

“I have never been with a woman before.” Regina blurted out, avoiding Emma’s eyes at all costs.

“Oh,” Emma breathed in realization. “Is it bothering you then?”

Daring to look at the musician now, Regina thought about the question.

“No, not really. I am just surprised; Kathryn blames my inexperience on my busy life and duties. Maybe she’s right, I don’t know.”

Nodding in understanding, Emma took another sip of her strong cider.

“I have never really given into attraction or desire. For me, it was a fleeting inconvenience. I mean yes, I’m no nun by all means.” Regina further explained, toying with her glass.

“What about Henry’s father?” Emma carefully asked, butterflies fluttering through her belly. Did this really happen? Did she really have a conversation with Regina about attraction and love?

“Henry is adopted,” Regina said, watching how Emma’s eyes went wide. “I always wanted a child, something meaningful and beautiful. After some time, I realized that I might never marry or meet the right person. So I took matters into my own hands.”

“Jesus, Regina! I would so kiss you right now. That makes my heart soar and beat wildly, for real. I was an orphan from the beginning, so I really understand you and I can see what good deed you did in adopting him.”

“That must have been hard for you, Emma.” Regina breathed her eyes soft and understanding.

“Yeah, it was. But I came out strong and it me made who I am today.” The blonde shrugged, looking down at her hands.

Suddenly a hand cradled her face. Emma’s eyes shot up in surprise, looking right into brown orbs.

Emma pressed her face further into Regina’s warm hand, while they stayed that way.

Caressing Emma’s cheek with the pat of her thumb, Regina’s eyes roamed the blonde’s face. Memorizing everything about it: every blemish, the little freckles.

“Promise me, that I am more than just one night, Emma.”

“I promise.”


	6. The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo... New chapter! Thank you for the nice comments, I really hope you like one - make sure to let me know. I linked the song :)

The town was buzzing with excitement. Busses, transporters, and cars were entering Storybrooke every ten minutes.

Regina stood in front of the city hall as she watched the scene unfold. She bit her lower lip, as she spotted Kathryn.

"Hey, how was last night?" The blonde winked, turning to face the streets full of people.

"Surprisingly good," Regina answered, rather feeling Kathryn's big grin than seeing it.

"Uh, tell me – did you two do it?"

Regina rolled her eyes, a little sigh escaping her lips.

"No, we didn't do IT. We shared a nice dinner with my mother and Henry and talked afterwards."

"Well, you seem happy so I guess you are not just a snack on the road, right?" Kathryn pressed jokingly. 

A small smile graced Regina's lips shortly, recalling Emma's promise. "No I am not."

"See, I told you so." Kathryn laughed, patting her friend's shoulder affectionately. "By the way, I had an envelope in the mail today."

"I'm glad you discovered the thing called mail this morning, Kathryn." Regina grinned, earning a light swat to the shoulder.

"Har…har…" She rolled her eyes, "Emma sent tickets, for Frederick and me."

Regina's eyebrows rose, as she looked in surprise at Kathryn. "That is really nice of her."

"It is, and she didn't want a date in return." She cackled, taking a step back so Regina couldn't playfully push her.

"Good for her." Regina said sternly.

"Yeah, so… Wanna tell me what happened, asides from dinner and talking?"

Regina sighed, facing her friend again. "Nothing much, but she promised that I am more than just a fling. We almost kissed, but Emma was a perfect gentlewoman."

Kathryn's eyes went wide, staring baffled at Regina. "What? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because sometimes you are too nosey and I like to keep things to myself." Regina explained matter – of – factly.

Kathryn scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "Yeah right. Why didn't you kiss?"

"We both felt that it would be too soon. I just discovered my attraction to a woman and she's in the midst of preparing a big gig. It didn't feel right at that moment."

"Hmm… Yeah, that makes sense. I'm really looking forward to her gig. Fred has been checking out her live stuff and it is really good."

"Henry did the same. I haven't seen him this excited for a very long time." Regina chuckled.

"He is a huge fan of hers, I understand it. By the way, does he know that his mother is even a bigger fan of Swan?" Kathryn carefully asked.

Regina briefly closed her eyes, shaking her head no. "Not yet, it's too fresh. I doubt that he would have a problem with it though."

"Yeah, I understand. But why not tell him? I mean, he is a very open minded boy – unless it is Robin." The blonde laughed, fondly remembering the young boy's scoff, when he heard about the teacher's interest in Regina.

"I don't want him hurt, Kathryn. What if it doesn't work out? Emma and my lives are completely different." Regina sighed. She liked Emma a lot, the attraction was very intense, and yet she was still scared.

"Yes, let's see what time brings, okay?" Kathryn smiled softly at her best friend, stroking her hand.

Ruby handed Emma a cold bottle of water as the rapper squeezed her eyes close. "Please remind me to ask August why he always books interviews before a big gig."

From 8 AM until now – four hours later, Emma had been interviewed by several radio stations, magazines, and news channels.

She understood the concept; this was promotion and would do good to her music and career.

Which didn't make it any easier at times. At moments like these, Emma remembered one line from Eminem, her favorite rap artist:

_ I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek _

_ Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey _

_ Wanted to receive attention for my music _

_ Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me. _

"So, do I dare and ask?" Ruby started slowly, enjoying the midday sun on her face.

Emma's eyebrows rose, looking questioningly at her friend as she suddenly remembered. "Oh," she breathed, smiling brightly. "You are talking about yesterday night, right?"

At Ruby's nod, Emma made herself more comfortable. They were relaxing outside of the backstage area, away from prying eyes and the press.

"It went really good. Her mother is actually lovely, if not a bit frightening. I know where Regina got that from." She chuckled, her fingers running through her hair.

"We talked after dinner. She outright asked me if she was some sort of fling to me. I respect and adore that honesty, really."

"Wow, she's really honest. That is a good thing." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Turns out, she's never been with a woman before and it sort of scares her – which I really understand." Emma explained, after taking a sip of her water."We almost kissed, but stopped before anything could happen. We both don't want to rush it, you know? She's a great woman and I don't wanna fuck it up." Emma said, biting her lower lip.

"Aww, you won't fuck it up, Em. Seriously, you are nothing but a great woman and person. I am sure she knows that. I mean, of course she's scared of being reduced to a fling or a one night stand." Ruby smiled, patting Emma's knee affectionately.

"Have I been giving off this vibe?" The artist asked incredulously.

"No, but you are younger and a musician," Ruby said, sighing. "Look at the other rappers, most of them are having multiple affairs and stuff."

Emma's brow crinkled as she thought about the industry and its reputation.

"Yeah, but that is stereotypical."

"It is and I am not saying Regina is stereotyping you. She's just insecure; you are her first woman – and a celebrity." 

"I'm gonna prove her that I am not like the others." Emma mumbled, throwing the empty bottle into the trash.

"Great, that is easy. Just be yourself." Ruby winked, slowly getting up.

Regina's stomach clenched and at the same time, a horde of butterflies must have taken up residency there. She felt nauseous.

"Mom, you've checked your outfit about fifty times now."  Henry sighed, as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Tone it down, Henry. I have a town to run and tonight will be a big night." She mumbled, fixing her lipstick again.

Henry snorted with a perfect eye roll, that only Regina could've invented. "You act like you are on a date, with a super hot dude."

She blinked – several times, before answering. "Oh Henry, didn't you know? Robin will be there too…"

Henry, who was brushing his teeth, almost choked on his toothbrush. Spitting out the toothpaste, he looked appalled at Regina.

"You are joking, right?"

Regina took her sweet time, as she put on her heels – not looking at her son.

"Mom, I asked you something."

Eventually looking up, she shot him a sweet smile. "I don't know? Am I?"

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at her, trying to figure it out by himself.

After another moment of silence, Regina broke out in laughter. "Of course I am joking, Henry!"

"You had me scared. I can't stand him – especially when he is swooning over you." The teenager grumbled.

"I believe he will be there too, but not with us – so do not worry, my sweet prince." She winked, patting his back as she walked out of the bathroom. "Kat and Fred will be here any second." She called over her shoulder.

Emma and the others sat in the backstage area, loud music blasting through several speakers.

Emma took a sip of her drink, as her head nodded along the beat of the music.

"You ready?" Hook asked, buttoning his vest as he smiled. 

“I was born ready.” She grinned, her eyes flicking between the door and Killian’s face.

“You waiting for something?” He asked eventually, following her line of sight.

“Um, yeah… David and the others are supposed to join us before the show starts.” She shrugged, taking a sip of her sour whisky.

“Ah, in other words the hot mayor is going to join us too, right?” He winked, leaning his hip against a table.

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked away from the door and to her friends. Everyone was ecstatic and thrilled. Emma smirked briefly, her eyes catching Ruby’s wink.

A security guard brought Regina and the others after a few more minutes in. Emma grinned briefly as she made eye contact with the brunette.

“Good to see you all, we are preparing and warming up.” She spoke to the group, briefly raising her cup. “Neal will show you where you are seated in a bit.”

Regina looked around, most of the people were already familiar to her. She made eye contact with a younger woman, who wore not much except for a short black top and ripped shorts. Tilting her head to the side, she regarded that woman, confused. She had seen her before, but she couldn’t put her finger on it just yet.

When Emma spoke to that woman, it clicked in Regina’s head. It was the woman who danced on Emma’s lap in her music video.

The brunette bit her lower lip as she grabbed Ruby’s arm while the woman tried to walk past her. “Who is that?” Regina nodded her head towards Emma.

Ruby furrowed her brow and turned to look at Emma.

“Oh that is Jancey; she’s one of our dancers.” Ruby explained, watching Regina closely.

“Of course her name would end with a Y…” Regina whispered, letting go of Ruby’s arm.

“Hey, mine ends the same way.” The slender woman exclaimed, noticing how Regina rolled her eyes dismissively.

Henry chatted with Hook and David while the dark haired man explained some of his techniques.

Emma watched Regina while the brunette observed Jancey. The blonde furrowed her brow, her eyes going back and forth.

The rapper shook her head briefly, as she walked over to the brunette, while Jancey flashed her a big smile and joined the other dancers.

“Already checking out my dancers?” Emma joked, but earned a scoff from Regina. 

“Clearly not, I just recognized her from your video.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose, as she looked surprised at her. “Which one?”

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, a small sigh escaping her mouth. “First.”

“Aaaah, yeah! I remember that, it was a backstage shot.” The blonde explained after the clarification.

“Emma,” Neal rushed to her. “Ten minutes.”

The blonde nodded at this, turning to the small crowd. “Okay guys,” she called out. “Let’s get ready for our ritual.”

The guards and Neal ushered the others out, but Emma stopped Regina briefly. “I’ll see you after the show, right?”

Regina bit her lower lip, looking at Emma’s warm hand on her arm. “Yes, although I don’t know how long I will be here, because of Henry.”

Emma nodded at that, her thumb lightly caressing Regina’s arm.

Once the brunette was out of the room, Neal led them down the hall to a more secluded space.

Bass drowned everything out as lights flickered. The stage remained dark, while the fans scream and chanted.

Waiters came up to Regina and the others, bringing drinks and snacks.

Suddenly the stage lit up and Emma stood right in the middle raising the microphone to her mouth.

[ **Now you’re gone** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7KjlbXAcL3tXKOiHpl6jxO)

_ Now you are gone, life moves on without you _

_ You always wanted me to write a song about you _

_ Where to begin? I caught her in a fling _

_ They’ve been asking where you’ve been so I thought I’d fill them in _

_ See there’s nothing that I wouldn’t put past you _

_ When she got a lot of men that’s the harsh truth _

_ You find the truth hard to swallow? Gotta ask you _

_ Kind regards I’ve been doing well these past few _

_ She’s a master with plans and a terrible feud _

_ Leaving scars on a person if she’s ever pursued _

_ Even after you’re damned and aware of the wound _

_ Your beating heart's in her hand like the ‘Temple of Doom’ _

_ She’s a beast in disguise of a sweet song siren _

_ That feasts on admirers so keep on driving _

_ Unleashed like the virus, Khaleesi, we’re blinded _

_ And weak so she think she can keep on lying? _

_ Enough is enough it's just counter productive _

_ When trust is inductive to being so fucked with _

_ And love is a high you can buy in a substance _

_ Know what? Fuck this, it was always destructive _

_ I’m a let you know, I’ve yet you go _

_ You’ll never affect my mode get dressed and go _

_ You better test the road so step and know _

_ You're left alone to be another stepping stone, it goes _

Regina quirked one eyebrow as she listened to the song wondering about the issue. This was clearly a breakup song.

“How are you all doing?” Emma spoke into the mic and smiled at her fans. She grinned at Ruby, who stood next to her.

The show was impressive; most of the songs were about life.

“This finale song will be a premiere. A thank you to each and everyone.” Emma smiled to her fans, and then to her friends. Her eyes lingered a little longer on Regina, who smiled brightly back.

[ **Make it happen** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytFXBPgkkKA)

_ The definition of greatness  _

_ Is in the making you're witnessing the amazing _

_ Blame me if you awaken _

_ You've been sleeping too long on the one who was chosen mufucka _

_ You're probably unaware but I'm here to let you know it _

_ Take a listen, shut the fuck up for once and just enjoy it: Real Music _

_ Bullshit on the daily? Try to avoid it _

_ Your life's ass, similar to a toilet huh? _

_ You see me living chasing everything I wanted, huh? _

_ Forever blunted, ready for whatever coming, huh? _

_ The mailman keep the check coming _

_ The cash in keep the 'vette running _

_ Stop sign? Bitch I run that _

_ Look at where I hung at,  _

_ Bunch of Eastside boys on the field, punt that _

_ Ball 4 life _

_ Me and the crew living for the moment _

_ Everything we wanted is ours _

Two guys suddenly appeared on stage – confetti gun in their hands, as they shot towards the sky.

Emma laughed and shook her head quickly, freeing it from the confetti.

Ruby sang the hook together with Emma, as she wrapped an arm around Hook’s shoulder.

_ Put me in a fast car, _

_ Big house with a beach for a backyard _

_ Stress free cause I ain't trying to live with it _

_ The state of mind that I'm in got me thinking different _

_ I used to dream until I realized it wasn't shit in reality _

_ Cause you can make it happen _

_ And I'ma make it happen _

_ You gon' watch me make it happen bet you gon remember me _

_ When you see me in that fast car, _

_ Big house with a beach for a backyard _

_ Stress free I ain't trying to live with it _

_ The state of mind that I'm in got me thinking different _

_ I used to dream until I realized it wasn't shit in reality _

_ Cause you can make it happen _

_ And I'ma make it happen _

_ You gon' watch me make it happen _

_ Bet they gon remember me _

Emma walked to the front of the stage, as she touched hands with her fans, starting her next part.

_ Damn _

_ So many people got them hating faces _

_ Like why you mad at me? I’m just out here getting faces _

_ Irritated with these bitches and their crazy ways _

_ When all I wanted was some head on a lazy day, damn _

_ (Where you been?) _

_ On the other side of the map taking naps in first class getting paid to rap _

_ Paid off having jobs since the seventh grade _

_ Got laid off ever since I've been self made _

_ See my homie want to see me win _

_ Fronted me some bands told me "Youngin go and get it in" _

_ He believed in it more than I, So I gotta ride _

_ Down to die for my dawgs, yep _

_ Opportunity took advantage I gotta manage _

_ Even when it's hard, hard times, yea,  what would I be without it? _

_ The struggle made me tougher, forcing me to hustle _

_ Money in demand, fuck fame ain't nothing but trouble dawg _

_ I'm never perfect, I got flaws like a lot of ya'll _

_ Who be critizing on the low, hating on ya girl _

_ Ya'll defensive maybe that's why I offend you _

_ When I dribble through my legs in the mall when it's time to ball _

_ Life on the edge, hope I never fall _

_ Though you pray I do, what a shame, but I maintain shooting for the stars _

_ Let it bang bitch I’m out of range _

_ And just know I shoot back with my rap name _

Emma waved at everybody as smiled brightly and exited the stage.

Henry was first to run into her, “Oh my god, this was amazing Emma! Thank you for the opportunity!” The boy said, his eyes sparkling.

Emma grinned brightly, patting his shoulder as she saw Regina and the others slowly approaching her.

“This was something!” David winked. Everyone was ecstatic about the concert.

“Thank you guys, really. I’m going to change out of these sweaty clothes, then I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Emma entered her dressing room, searching for fresh clothes as someone opened the door.

The blonde saw Regina, who looked bewildered at her. Suddenly the brunette lunged forward, taking Emma’s face between her hands.

“This was amazing.” She breathed. Emma gulped, her eyes searching the brunette’s.

“Tha…Thank you. Regina, I’m all sweaty.” She chuckled, her hands resting on Regina’s back.

“I don’t care.” Regina whispered, her lips hovering over Emma’s.


	7. The afterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOHOOOOO WE WON MARCH MADNESS!!!!
> 
> Okay, here's the new chapter. Please let me know what you think :) Have fun!
> 
> WE WOOOOOON MARCH MADNESS!!!

Emma stared into wide-open eyes, licking her lips. "Are you sure?" She croaked, her voice wavering.  
  
"100 percent." Regina rasped, her fingertips lightly pressing into Emma's skin behind her ears.  
  
The blonde slowly dipped her head, her nose brushing Regina's as she pressed her lips to full ones.  
  
Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's body, her lips exploring Regina's softly and innocently.  
  
Regina, however, pressed herself more into Emma's strong arms. Her hands roaming the blonde's sides.  
  
Emma opened her mouth, inviting Regina's tongue passionately. And just with everything else with Regina, they fought for dominance.  
  
Images of pushing Regina up against her locker and having her way with the brunette popped into Emma's mind while Regina teased her tongue with her teeth. But the rapper knew that neither time nor the place was right.  
  
Emma ended the kiss with a nip on Regina's lower lip, as she looked arousedly at the older woman.  
  
Regina took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. "That," she shuddered slightly. "Was the best kiss I have ever had."  
  
Emma's eyebrows rose, her heart racing away. "Really? I mean… You either haven’t kissed enough people or you’ve only had lousy kissers."  
  
Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile while her fingers played with Emma's tank top. "I never kissed you before."  
  
Emma bit her lower lip, her eyes sparkling. "Touché."  
  
"When do you have to head out?" Regina asked quietly, her gaze only focusing on Emma.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Emma sighed, her eyes dropping to her shoes. "How long will you stay tonight?"  
  
"That depends actually. Kathryn offered to take Henry to her place. I didn't agree yet, because I wanted to see how everything went tonight."  
  
A wide grin spread across Emma's face as she pulled Regina back into her arms. "If Henry spends the night at Kathryn's, does that mean you want me to spend the night with you? Only theoretically speaking of course."    
  
Regina quirked an eyebrow, her eyes flying to the blonde's lips. "Theoretically speaking, yes."  
  
Emma's face hurt a little, from all the smiling as she kissed Regina's forehead. "I'd love to spend the night with you."  
  
Regina kissed Emma's jawline, her teeth lightly scraping the skin. "Good to hear. Although, sex is unfortunately not an option."  
  
Leaning back against the locker, Emma furrowed her brow. "I'm not planning to bed you tonight, Madam Mayor. But care to tell me why?"  
  
Regina chuckled quietly, shaking her head in pure amusement. "My Mother is still at my house and if you're as talented in other areas as you are as a kisser, I doubt we could stay quiet."  
  
A light blush crept up Emma's neck, as she grinned cheekily. "Sheesh, that kiss set the bar high, huh?"  
  
"What can I say, Miss Swan? It did impress me." Regina winked, a dirty smile on her lips, which had Emma's mouth go dry.  
  
"Oh, there is something I wanted to ask you." Regina started, "The first song, I believe the name was – 'now you're gone' – is it a breakup song?"  
  
"Yeah, in a way. It is more a diss, than a love song. Based on a true story. However, it's an old song – but my fans love it." Emma shrugged, rubbing her palms together.  
  
"One day I will ask about the story, but not tonight." Regina whispered, feeling that the topic was still a sour spot for the blonde.  
  
Emma smiled gratefully at her, pecking Regina's cheek. "Let's say, it has a lot to do with why I am single."  
  
"Are you, though?" Regina shot, words out before she could stop them. Internally wincing, she looked at the locker behind Emma.  
  
Emma smiled warmly, placing her thumb on Regina's chin. "It doesn't feel like I am single anymore. My thoughts and heart are occupied by a certain brunette."  
  
And this was the truth.  
  
At this point, the hottest woman could throw herself at Emma and she wouldn't bat an eye. The only one she truly wanted was Regina.  
  
  
  
Regina was never one for big parties. She rather enjoyed a quiet evening to herself, with a good book.  
  
But partying with Emma and her friends was something different. They stayed at the venue, but away from the press and fans.  
  
This gave them the possibility to let loose.  
  
Snaking her arm around Regina’s waist, Emma pressed herself against the older woman's back. "You enjoying yourself?"  
  
Regina smiled, her head resting on the rapper's shoulder. "Now even more." She turned in Emma's arm, smiling brightly. "I actually hate PDA."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry…I–" 

"It is okay, Emma. I like it with you. Although everyone sees us." She whispered thoughtfully.   
  
"Don't worry, they don't care." Emma said, as she took a sip from her beer.   
  
Looking around the room, Regina noticed that no one watched them. Feeling bold, she raised her chin kissing Emma briefly.     
  
The blonde grinned, her fingers curling around Regina's hand. "I could get used to this."   
  
"Emma! I'm doing body shots." Ruby called, as she ran past them with a bottle of Tequila in her hand.   
  
"Oh boy," Emma mumbled, watching Ruby crawl up a table as she removed her top. Regina's eyes went wide and she swallowed.   
  
"Did you…ever do that too?"   
  
Emma bit her lower lip, her dancers rushing to Ruby. "One or two times maybe."   
  
Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes she rasped. "Oh my god, I'm dating a rock star."   
  
"Emma! Join us!" Ruby shouted, laughter bubbling up while Killian rubbed salt across her collarbone.   
  
Emma shifted uncomfortably on her spot, looking at Regina who just stared dumbfounded at the scene.   
  
"Sorry, I don't think –" 

"No Emma, go…I don't want that you change anything, just because you are with me. And it is just Ruby, right?" Regina said, lightly pushing the blonde towards the table.   
  
"You sure?" Emma asked with uncertainty.   
  
"Yes, now go." The brunette winked, pecking Emma's lips.   
  
The blonde slowly walked over to the table where Ruby lay. She put a slice of lemon between her teeth and winked at Emma.   
  
Emma took the proffered Tequila shot, pouring it over the tall woman's chest. She licked the salt from Ruby's collarbone, continuing a trail down to the Tequila and ended up taking the lemon from Ruby's mouth with her teeth.   
  
Regina watched it from afar and to her astonishment, she found the scene very arousing. It wasn't because of Ruby or that Emma licked another woman's chest. It was the way Emma did it. With such skill and finesse, it left the brunette wondering what else the blonde was capable of.   
  
Emma grabbed her beer again, taking a big gulp to wash down the taste. She'd never been a big fan of the spicy beverage.   
  
"Regina, I am surprised to see you here."   
  
The brunette whipped around, staring into Robin Locksley's eyes.   
  
"Ah Robin. Hello." She answered curtly, already annoyed with his presence. "I could say the same about you."   
  
The man grinned cheekily, his eyes sparkling. "Well, Neal invited me to join the afterparty."   
  
"That is considerate of Mr. Cassidy." She ground out.   
  
"Those younglings, hm?" Robin said, nodding at Ruby and the crowd around the table.   
  
Regina bit the inside of her cheek, as she inhaled slowly.   
  
"I was wondering," Robin started. Oh oh, it was about come."Would you like to go out with me sometime next week?"   
  
"Sorry babe, I got held up." Emma said, pressing a quick kiss to the brunette's temple. "Ready to go home with me?"   
  
Regina thanked the gods as she smiled lovingly at Emma. Robin's face turned white, gaping at the two.   
  
"Apologies Mr. Locksley, but if there is something you want to talk about please call my office and make an appointment." She turned away from the man, her eyes pleading with Emma.   
  
Robin nodded, scurrying away from the women almost tripping over his feet.   
  
"What was that?" Emma asked suspiciously. 

"He tried to ask me out." Regina answered in annoyance.  
  
"Huh…" Emma furrowed her brow, "So that is Robin – the hot gym teacher?"  
  
"Oh stop it." Regina rolled her eyes, swatting Emma's shoulder. "You want to bring me home and…"  
  
Emma's eyebrows rose, she leaned closer. "And?"  
  
Regina moved even closer to the blonde, leaning forward to her ear. "Kiss me goodnight?"  
  
"But of course, Madam Mayor. Lead the way." Emma whispered back, face flushed.  
  
  
  
They tiptoed into the house.  
  
However, once the door was closed Regina pinned Emma against the next wall – crashing their mouths together.  
  
Emma kissed her back with equal fervor, her hands grabbing the brunette's glorious ass. Regina threw her head back, a moan bubbling up her throat.  
  
"Sshh, Emma." Regina whispered, while Emma bit and licked her neck.  
  
"I'm quiet, you're moaning." Emma hushed back, turning so she could pin Regina against the wall.  
  
Instantly Regina wrapped her leg around Emma, seeking the blonde's lips. Suddenly the foyer was alight and on top of the staircase stood none other than Cora Mills – with sleep-tousled hair.  
  
Regina pushed Emma off her, wiping at her mouth - well aware that her lipstick must have been smeared across hers and Emma's lips.  
  
"What in the worl – Emma? Regina?"  
  
Cora hurried down the stairs as she watched her daughter and Emma tried to gain composure upon being caught in the act.  
  
"Cora, I can ex –"  
  
"Do you like her?" Cora asked, her voice stern and demanding.  
  
Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, as she nodded. "Yes I do."  
  
"Good." Cora nodded, taking in Regina's flushed face and clear embarrassed state. "I really thought I’d never get to do this." Cora suddenly chuckled.  
"Catching my daughter, while she tries to sneak in a lover."  
  
"Mother please, it's embarrassing enough." Regina mumbled deflated.  
  
"Not for me." Cora winked, "Now I'll go back to sleep and try to forget that image of this." She gestured between Emma and the brunette. "Have a goodnight."  
  
Once Cora was out of earshot, Emma turned to Regina. "Everything okay? Do you want me to go?"  
  
Regina took a deep breath, as she fell back against the wall. Suddenly she started to laugh, her body shaking as she shook her head.  
  
"No, of course I don't want you to go."  
  
Emma's face was a mask of confusion, as she sought out Regina's gaze. "Um… Good, I guess."  
  
"My mother," Regina wiped the tears from her eyes, another laugh escaping her mouth. "Just walked in on us. We didn't have sex, but a heavy make out session."  
  
Emma started to laugh too, reality dawning on her. "Yeah, that was really embarrassing."  
  
"Let's get upstairs." Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand as she led the blonde upstairs.


	8. Getting used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I hope you like this and please let me know what you think, I kinda depend your feedback :).

Regina sat on her bed, blanket neatly draped over her legs. Biting her lower lip, the brunette woman watched the ensuite door. In there was no other than Emma Swan, taking a refreshing shower.

A small shudder went through Regina's body as she thought about the development between her and the blonde artist.

She felt like a teenage girl, reliving her teenager years. But instead of studying and shying away from any kind of social interaction, she embraced it. The silly butterflies, the dopey smiles.

Regina knew she was falling for the blonde – hard, fast and probably head first.

Leaning back, against the pillow Regina took a deep breath. The last person she shared a bed with had been Henry – when he was little.

Silently asking herself if she’d be comfortable with Emma right beside her; could she get used to it?

The ensuite door opened and Emma entered the bedroom again – dressed in one of Regina’s sleeping shirts and boxer briefs.

 

“Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, I was really sweaty.” Emma grinned cheekily, stopping at the foot of the bed.

 

Regina blinked a couple of times, her eyes flying to Emma. “Not a problem.”

 

Emma furrowed her brow, slowly climbing on to the bed. “Is everything okay? You got second thoughts?”

“What? No, no… I just, realized something.” Regina quickly explained, grasping Emma’s hand. “I haven’t shared my bed in a long time. To be completely honest with you, I think all of this is a big first to me. First time with a woman, first time really dating someone – or wanting to date actually. I don’t know how well I will do.”

Squeezing Regina’s hand softly, Emma scooted closer. “Take your time, Regina. You set the pace, okay?”

Regina’s eyes shone in adoration, as she leaned closer, softly kissing Emma.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered against rosy lips. “I do have to say, thinking about second base is rather tempting.”

Emma swallowed, hard. Second base would be okay, she’d totally enjoy this. “I agree, but not crossing over to third base could be difficult.”

Regina chuckled against Emma’s lips, her hand running through Emma’s blonde hair. “Yes, that is true.”

Sighing quietly, Regina brought some distance between them. “When will I see you again?”

 

Scratching her chin, Emma went mentally through her schedule. “I will be on the road for another three weeks.” She said, “After that I am back in New York City.”

Regina bit her lip, as she watched Emma. Three weeks, it felt longer than it sounded. “Are you taking a break then?”

Emma cleared her throat, her fingers playing with Regina’s hand. “Not really, well… I actually haven’t thought about it, yet. Look, usually it goes like this: I get home, relax for a weekend. Then I am back in the studio, working on new stuff. Occasionally doing a feature or two, plus some interviews.”

“I do admire your work ethics, but don’t you need a break?” Regina asked incredulously.

 

“Usually no, it is my life, Regina. However, things are about to change. There is a new addition to my life.” The blonde whispered, softly kissing Regina’s brow.

The brunette closed her eyes, her free hand sneaking below Emma’s shirt. “Tell me about this new addition.”

Emma’s heart rate sped up as she felt Regina light touch. “She’s beautiful and so smart. And she –“ Slowly kissing Regina, Emma pulled her on top of her. “Tastes like vanilla and mint toothpaste.”

 

Regina chuckled against Emma’s lips, her hands cradling the blonde’s face. “This is dangerously close to second base, Miss Swan.” She rasped.

Emma laughed quietly, her hands running up and down Regina’s back. “I know; does it bother you?”

“No, not at all.” Regina whispered, capturing Emma’s lips in a languid, lazy kiss.

“So I am the new addition then?” The brunette whispered almost shyly against the Rapper’s lips.

“Yes and Henry too, well – if you decide to tell him, that is.”

 

Leaning back a little so she could look better at Emma, Regina licked her lips. “Of course I will tell him, just due time. It is all new to me and I do not want to him hurt.”

Emma covered Regina’s hands with hers, as she nodded. “Absolutely, I just wanna say that I am all on board. Also with the kid. He is lovely.”

Regina smiled in adoration at Emma, her hands grasping the blonde’s t-shirt. “This statement makes me want to skid towards third base.”

“Easy there, Miss Mills. You are playing with fire.” Emma winked.

“So? And I am the storm.” Regina whispered, softly nibbling on Emma’s neck.

The blonde’s eyes closed at their own accord. Regina made it really hard on her.

“Hold up.” Emma rasped, seeking the brunette’s eyes. “How about I invite you over to NYC for a weekend? Just you and me?”

Regina thought about it. Her eyes holding Emma’s, while her fingers played with blonde’s shirt.

 

“That sounds good, yes. I would like that.”

\--

Saying goodbye to Emma was the hardest. They woke up, Regina tightly wrapped around Emma’s strong form.

After a heavy make out session, they realized that Emma had to leave before Henry got home.

“I slept very good.” The brunette whispered against Emma’s cheek. Not ready to let go just yet.

The blonde smiled, turning Regina so she could properly look at her. “I did too, thank you.”

 

They kissed, long and passionately.

\--  
  


Which started so full of confidence and positivity, wavered after one week. Regina tried to remain calm, most of the time.

However, she missed Emma, and she had a jealous streak. Seeing pictures and videos of the blonde joking around with male and female co-musicians made Regina jealous, at least a little bit.

They weren’t officially together, so anyone could try and hit on her. Regina trusted Emma; she knew the blonde would never do anything to hurt her. But just thinking about anyone else’s hands on her Emma, brought Regina’s blood to a boiling point.

 

“You need to get used to this, Regina. You are dating a famous artist. This will be everyday life.” Kathryn said, filling her wine glass.

Regina sighed quietly, checking her phone for new messages. “I know, it is just –“ 

“No listen, I know what your problem is. You are insecure.” Kathryn finished, staring at her best friend.

Regina stared darkly back at the blonde woman, not happy with what Kathryn had just said.

“And everyone else would feel the same, Regina. Usually couples spend the early stages of dating together. Try not to focus on what you see online. Emma calls you every night after her gigs, just to talk to you and say goodnight.” Kathryn pointed out.

 

Running a hand through her hair, Regina sighed. Kat was right; she exaggerated. “Maybe I should’ve slept with her.”

Kathryn scoffed, shaking her head slowly. “Please Regina, what would be different then?”

 

Regina huffed, taking her glass of wine.

 

“Believe me, it was the right decision to wait. Otherwise, you’d be sitting here, contemplating that it was too soon and you two shouldn’t have done it.” Kathryn took Regina’s hand.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway as Henry darted down the stairs.

 

“Mom, Emma just posted a new music video.” He exclaimed in excitement, tablet in his hands.

Regina tried to downplay the excitement and nervousness upon hearing this.

The boy pressed play on the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cauU2IpFyA):

 

_ And we're both wild _

 

_ And the night's young _

 

_ And you're my drug _

 

_ Breathe you in 'til my face numb _

 

_ Drop it down to that bass drum _

 

_ I got what you dream about _

 

_ Nails scratchin' my back tatt _

 

_ Eyes closed while you scream out _

 

_ And you keep me in with those hips _

 

_ While my teeth sink in those lips _

 

_ While your body's giving me life _

 

_ And you suffocate in my kiss _

 

_ Then you said _

 

_ I want you forever _

 

_ Even when we're not together _

 

_ Scars on my body so I can take you wherever _

 

_ I want you forever _

 

_ Even when we're not together _

 

_ Scars on my body I can look at you whenever _

 

Regina bit her lip, her mind going wild. Kathryn swallowed thickly, while Henry just listened – oblivious to his mother and Kathryn’s reaction.

“That’s a cool new song.” He said locking is tablet again.

Regina cleared her throat, not daring to look at her son. “Yes, it is nice. Get ready for bed, tomorrow is school.”

He rolled his eyes, but kissed his mother’s cheek as he left the study.

 

“Soo…” Kathryn rasped, taking in Regina’s reddening face. “She’s very much into you, it seems?”

Regina took a big sip of her wine, almost downing the whole glass. “It seems so.”

 

“Oh my god, sleeping with her will rock your world.” Kathryn blurted out, her face suddenly red.

 

“Kathryn!! Keep it down.” Regina hissed, looking over her shoulder to the door. But Henry was nowhere to be seen.

Regina’s phone peeped, a message popping up.

 

**Hey, I uploaded a new song a few minutes ago. You might like this one ;). Talk to you tonight  :-*.**

 

“Okay, we assumed correctly. The song is meant for me.” Regina rasped, pointing at the text message.

Kathryn’s eyes went wide, as she read it. “I’m officially jealous.”


	9. New York City

Regina kneaded the strap of her purse between her thumb and finger as she looked at the door that would lead out of the gate. The flight had been okay, it didn’t take too long. But she was nervous. This would be the first time that she was seeing Emma after almost a month.

 

They had spoken on the phone nearly every day, which had given Regina a sense of relief. However, she was still sometimes jealous and insecure. Emma eventually invited her to New York City.

 

Now she was here and couldn’t wait any longer. She left through the gate exist, walking towards luggage claim. After another 10 minutes, she finally walked to the waiting area scanning the people around her. Suddenly she spotted Ruby, waving at her. The brunette’s forehead furrowed and she stepped through the crowd.

 

“Hey Regina, sorry Emma got held up.” The slender woman explained, taking Regina’s luggage.

 

“Where is she?” Regina asked in confusion, trailing after Ruby through the crowded airport.

 

“She’s at a radio interview. There were some technical difficulties and interview got delayed by 15 minutes. We’re going to pick her up now.” Ruby explained, as they walked to the parking level.

 

Ruby opened an Audi Q5, heaving Regina’s suitcase into the trunk. “Impressive car.” Regina noted.

 

Ruby chuckled, closing the trunk. “It’s August’s car.” She shrugged, gesturing Regina to enter the car.

 

–-

 

It took them 20 minutes to reach the Sirius XM Radio station. Ruby put the car into parking, as she checked her phone. “She’ll be out in a minute.”

 

Regina watched people hurrying by, busy and absorbed in their own business. She liked big cities, but felt more at ease in small towns. She grew up between Boston and Storybrooke, which was great at times, but sometimes tiring.

 

“There she is.” Ruby stated, nodding towards the entrance. Emma hurried the stairs down, stopping when a small group of people asked her something. She nodded, signing autographs.

 

Regina smiled at that, watching the blonde intently. She loved the way Emma treated her fans, as if they were some kind of community to her.

 

The blonde took one last picture with them, and then turned to enter the car. She climbed onto the backseat, her eyes instantly lighting up.

 

“Hey.” She breathed, nervously wringing her hands in her lap.

 

“Hey.” Regina smiled, her heart jumping.

 

“Geez, you two act like teenagers.” Ruby laughed, starting the car as she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Emma felt so nervous the whole time. She couldn’t really focus on the interview or her fans, which she felt sorry for. But Regina always made her – nervous, in a good way. It’s been a long time since she was so head over heels for someone. Plus, the way she felt for Regina was entirely new to her.

 

The train of thoughts stopped, as Ruby entered the parking garage of her penthouse. “We’re here.” Emma announced.

 

––

 

Regina bit her lip as her eyes roamed the penthouse. It was open, bright, and big. The kitchen and living room were one room, separated by a counter. A spiral staircase led to the second floor.

 

Emma dropped Regina’s suitcase, as she followed her line of sight. “So yeah, this is my place. I’ll show you around in a minute.”

 

“It’s a beautiful place, Emma.” Regina smiled, her eyes stopping at the huge couch - Emma could easily fit five adults on it. Emma cleared her throat, crossing the room. 

“Wait until you see the bedroom.” She chuckled, pouring two glasses of water.

 

Regina felt her cheeks grow hot; she cleared her throat quickly, glancing down at her luggage. “Where can I put this?”

 

“Ah yeah, so… Where do you wanna stay? At my bedroom or a guest room?” Emma asked attentively.

 

Regina swallowed, actually craving the glass of water that Emma was currently holding. Just to… give herself some time to answer. She strode towards the blonde, taking the glass. Regina took a big gulp.

 

Emma watched her curiously, wetting her lips as she noticed one drop of water on the corner of Regina’s mouth.

 

Regina put the glass down, her finger wiping away the remnants of water. “Ruby is right; we’re acting like shy teenagers.” She chuckled, pulling Emma closer. “I really want you to kiss me – kiss me like you mean it.” She whispered.

 

Emma lowered her head, meeting Regina’s lips halfway. The kiss was soft, tentative as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. “Of course I’m going to stay in your bedroom.” Regina rasped against rosy lips, diving in for another – more passionate kiss.

 

Emma exhaled, opening her mouth slightly to invite Regina’s tongue. This kiss had her head spinning. She turned the brunette, pressing her against the counter. “God, if we don’t stop, I might lose it and have my way with your right here.” Emma sighed, kissing Regina’s neck.

 

The brunette’s breath hitched, as she felt Emma’s tongue on her pulse point. “I…aaah…wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

 

Eventually Emma tore her mouth away, her eyes shining and glazed over. “You make me lose my control always so fast. However, I think we should do this properly and not against my kitchen counter.”

 

Regina chuckled, smoothing her hands over Emma’s button up. “So you don’t enjoy sex on the counter then?”

 

Emma’s face flushed at this, she stared bewildered at the brunette. “Um…Of course I’d enjoy that.” She stuttered, amazed by Regina’s bravado. “But… it’s not just sex for me, so that comes after everything else.”

 

Regina’s eyebrow quirked, her hands trailing over Emma’s arms. “And that would be?”

 

Emma smiled softly, her fingers caressing Regina’s neck. “You. And getting to know you. Letting you into my life and world. I am serious about us and I want you to be very comfortable and secure.”

 

Regina sighed contently, leaning her forehead against Emma’s. “You are wonderful. I have to admit though, that is not always easy. Sometimes I’m jealous, especially when I’m in Storybrooke and unable to be there for you.”

 

Emma remembered some phone conversations where Regina mentioned this. “I know, but as I said before, there is no need. I’m all yours.”

 

A seductive smile pulled on Regina’s mouth, “And I can’t wait when you claim me completely.”

 

Emma threw her head back, her body sagging against the counter. “You’ll be the death of me. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

 

Emma led her up the stairs, showing her the bathroom and eventually the bedroom. “This is my second favorite room.”

 

Regina entered the room fully, her eyes roaming the bed and the big window on the right side. “The view is amazing.” She breathed, admiring the skyline.

 

“I know right.” Emma grinned, walking to the closet. “You can put your stuff in there.”

 

Regina nodded at that, “I’m going to take a shower and change. After, I want to see your favorite room.” She winked.

 

The blonde grinned, leaving the room. Shit, she was on cloud nine.

 

––

 

“That would be my favorite room.” Emma said, opening the door that led to the basement. Regina furrowed her brow, following Emma down the stairs.

 

“Oh, is this your studio?” She asked, looking at the computers, recording booth, and control panels.

 

“Sure is, that’s where my magic happens.” Emma grinned happily, walking over to one of the computers.

 

“This is so exciting.” Regina breathed, following the blonde.

 

“The room next to this is like a mini gym. Sometimes, when I get stuck on a beat or lyrics, I work out.” Emma explained.

 

Regina nodded, looking at all the pictures that were hanging at the walls. She smiled at them. “What is your most recent project?”

 

Emma typed at the computer, turning on one of the soundboard knobs. “It is a collaboration with 3 other rappers.” She said, as she tuned in the music.

 

Regina stepped closer, stopping by Emma’s side. “This sounds really good.” She whispered. “Thank you. We’re shooting a video next week for this; I can’t wait to see what people think about it.”

 

“I think they will love it.” Regina breathed, seeking the blonde’s lips in a searing kiss.

 

––

 

They lay comfortably on Emma’s couch, watching some TV, as Emma’s fingers drew lazy patterns over Regina’s side. “Oh how is Henry by the way?”

 

“Oh he’s great. He’s in Boston, spending time with my mother and his aunt.” She smiled.

 

“That’s great. What did you tell him?” Emma asked carefully, her fingers continuing their ministrations.

 

“I told him, that I am on a business trip. But, I’m planning on asking you to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with us, so I have to tell him soon.”

 

The blonde swallowed, her eyes remaining on Regina’s face. “Wow, okay… I’m moved.” She admitted, her hands stopping the movements. “This is so different, to anything I have experienced before.”

 

Regina sat up, her hands fidgeting. “You don’t have to, Emma. I just thought –“

 

“No, no… I want to.” Emma quickly assured, taking Regina’s hands into hers. “It is just new.”

 

Emma chewed on her lower lip, looking down to their joined hands. “Dating has never been in favor for me. I spent most my life not dating, until 2 years ago.” She sighed, nervously rubbing at the back of her neck.

 

“That’s when I met Lily. She was great, funny – all that stuff. We started dating after some time and I thought…well…she could be the real deal. However, after awhile I realized that she really liked the fame, she enjoyed being the girlfriend of Emma Swan the Rapper. She enjoyed it too much though and all that fame and the attention gotten the better of her.”

 

Emma sighed again, feeling Regina’s thumb drawing circles on her skin. “One day I caught her cheating on me.” She groaned. “I was out with my crew and she felt sick. I was worried and left the release party earlier, so I could check on her and make sure she was alright. That’s when I walked in on her and some guy she had met through me.”

 

Regina stared at her in horror. She shook herself out of the shock, pulling Emma closer. “I’m so sorry, Emma. You didn’t deserve this.”

 

Emma buried her face in the crook of Regina’s neck. After a moment, she lifted her head again. “She knew everything about me, all that private stuff and the problems I had because of it. She could’ve talked to me…but no.”

 

Regina nodded along, pulling Emma into her. “Did you love her?”

 

The blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t know. I really liked her and never ruled love out. But I guess my gut feeling told me that something was off and so I never fell completely for her.”

 

The brunette hummed, her fingers caressing Emma’s neck.”What does your gut feeling tell you about me?”

 

Emma regarded her for a second, a small smile tugging on her lips. “That you’re the right one for me.”

 

Regina kissed her lips, pulling Emma on top of her. “I fell for you because you’re you. It’s not your career or appearance. You’re sometimes an idiot, but that’s what makes you so endearing.” She chuckled at Emma’s scowl, kissing it away. “You managed to get past all my walls and insecurities; you’ve opened up a whole new world to me, Emma.” Regina sighed, threatening to lose herself in Emma’s green–blue eyes. “I don’t care about the fame or the glamour. I am proud of you, but it wouldn’t change a thing, if you’d work something else.”

 

Emma swallowed; the emotions making her heart beat wildly. “God, you are so beautiful.” She rasped, kissing the brunette’s forehead. “I would love to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with you.”

 

Regina smiled, radiating happiness. “And I will tell Henry all about us.”

 

“What are we doing about the public? Are we like – keeping it a secret?” Emma asked carefully.

 

“No, I don’t think that would work – unless your manager–“

 

“No don’t worry, August is cool about this.” Emma nodded, kissing Regina’s hand.

Regina pulled Emma flush against her, her hands roaming over Emma’s back. “After this talk, I feel the need to get impossibly closer to you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
